


Sunflowers

by theskull



Category: Femslash February - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash Friday, First Kiss, First Time, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex, Sunflower, not poetry but sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskull/pseuds/theskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls at a flower show, kissing in the rain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brosinlove/gifts).



We’re at the flower show. It’s raining.

We run towards the car but amid the crowd of people we lose each other.

The muddy stampede passes and I see her, head spinning, searching for me.

I run towards her, yelling, but she doesn’t hear me over the rain.

Then she sees me. I’m waving the sunflower she brought for me.

She runs to me, mud splashes up the back of my legs but I don’t care.

Her hands grab my waist, her head on my shoulder.

We stand there in the rain for a while. It’s nice.

It hasn’t been like this before, her holding me like this.

My body shivers yet my soul is warmed, comforted.

She lifts her head and gazes at me, water running down her face.

Eyes searching for something that’s always been there but never been seen before.

A second passes.  Her lips capture mine, rain mingling with the taste of her.

Honey. Lipstick. Tea. Heaven.

She pulls away for a mere second to breathe, though it feels like an eternity.

I forget how to breathe for she is my oxygen, my lifeline.

Her hand resting on the small of my back pulls my body flush against hers

And my lips are captured once again, more ferociously this time

She tugs on my upper lip gently with her teeth and a moan escapes me.

My tongue explores every corner of her mouth longingly

I break the kiss and she bites her lip and cranes her neck as I leave a trail of kisses

Along her jaw and down her neck where I plant my lips, marking her pale skin red.

I suck and nip her delicate skin, devouring its innocence with my lust.

Her hands run up and down my spine, nails gripping my now soaked shirt.

Grasping. Desperate. Longing.

She moans and pulls me closer, grinding her hips against mine.

I lift my head, staring at her through the rain.

Her eyes are closed and her lips parted slightly as she grinds our hips together.

She starts to moan and I cover her lips in mine to capture her attention.

She looks at me, half annoyed half aroused.

I reach around and take her hands from my back,

Bringing them up to my face I plant kisses all over them.

Then I lead her towards the car, pausing often along the way for chaste kisses.

I open the door for her then grab a towel from the boot,

As I climb into the car I rub my hair dry. I hand the towel to her and she does the same.

She drops the towel into her lap and I start the car.

It’s a half hour drive back to her house, but she doesn’t want to wait.

She leans across the console and licks my ear slowly, lingering at the top before breathing out.

A shiver runs down my spine and I suck in a sharp break.

Seeing my response she repeats the process, this time nipping the top of my ear with her teeth.

I moan and press my thighs together; it’s going to be a long ride.

But then she stops, leaves a single kiss on my cheek and moves back to her side of the car.

I glance at her, wondering what she’s up to, but she just stares out the window.

After a few minutes I hear a muffled moan and look over at her.

Her left hand is covering her mouth and her eyes smile mischievously at me.

I look down and see her other hand moving underneath the towel on her lap.

I look ahead, trying to ignore her at first.

But then her moans become louder and more out of control.

I steal another look at her. Bad idea.

She’s thrown the towel onto the back seat and unbuttoned her jeans.

Her hand is rushing in tight circles under the fabric.

Her legs spread wider and her back arches. I know she is close.

I pull the car over and lean across to her side, latching on to her neck, I suck and bite the skin.

This sends her over the edge, her legs move erratically, her body convulsing in pleasure.

She lets out a piercing scream which ends as a whimpering moan.

Once recovered, she turns to face me and our lips meet again.

I grasp the back of her neck, fingers running through her wet hair.

When we eventually part she whispers in my ear how much she wants me.

I drive home a lot faster than I should in this weather, but fuck I want her.

I need her. I feel as if I can’t wait a second longer for her.

We get out of the car and she pushes me against the front door, biting my neck hungrily.

I try to tell her I need to find my key but the words are lost in a lustful moan.

I regain my thoughts for a second and manage to turn around and fish my keys out of my purse.

Unlocking the door proves a challenge with a horny lesbian grinding against my arse.

We make it inside and she chases me straight into the bathroom.

Not able to wait any longer, we rip each other’s shirts off, buttons flying across the room.

She sits on the edge of the bath and I pull her jeans off.

She stands quickly and removes her underwear, tossing it into the corner. 

Her naked body is so beautiful I have a sudden urge to kiss every inch of it,

Though as an involuntary shiver shakes my body I am reminded of just how cold I am.

I turn on the shower and step in.

The hot water feels amazing on my freezing skin,

Though I can only appreciate it for a second before I am pinned to the wall.

She wastes no time in removing my bra before taking one of my breasts in her mouth.

Her tongue flicks and lips suck, leaving red marks all over my breast.

I want to scream with pleasure but can only manage a whimper.

Her teeth graze across my nipple and I further entangle my fingers in her hair, gripping her tightly.

She gives my nipple one last flick of her tongue before moving to the other side.

As she continues, I rest my head on top of hers, my lips caressing her hair.

Her hand moves down my stomach, fingertips leaving a trail which makes me shiver with pleasure.

She reaches my underwear and places her palm firmly over the top of them.

Her hand gently squeezes and begins rubbing in a circular motion.

My head tilts back but before a moan can escape my lips she has enveloped them with her own.

I part my lips and her tongue slips inside as her hand yanks off my underwear.

I kick them off my feet and spread my legs slightly.

I manoeuvre our bodies so that one of her legs rests between mine.

My hips begin grinding my vulva against her thigh and hers against mine.

I lean against her, keeping a steady rhythm punctuated only by the melody of our moans.

Just as I feel the orgasmic pleasures mounting, she moves away slightly, making me whine in disappointment.

But then she pushes her hand between my vulva and her thigh.

I moan and rock my hips against her hand.

I try begging her to move but I find myself unable to form coherent words.

She pushes me firmly against the wall, her hand on my shoulder.

She stares into my eyes intently as she pushes a finger slowly inside me.

My knees weaken and I’m held up only by the pressure of her hand on my shoulder.

After a minute she adds another finger and angles them both upwards.

Her fingers stroke forcefully back and forth across the roof of my vagina, massaging the sensitive area there.

I involuntarily thrust my hips towards her, further imbedding her fingers within me.

I am desperate to extract every bit of pleasure she is willing to give me.

Our hips and fingers thrust in sync, her thumb rubbing over my clit with every thrust.

It isn’t long until I’m writhing and moaning in pleasure.

My thighs press together as she continues to pleasure me, drawing my orgasm out for as long as possible.

She holds me against the wall but my legs are weak from the intensity of the orgasm.

I collapse to the floor, breathing heavily.

Above me, she sucks in a sharp, audible breath and I look up.

She looks down at me, biting her lip. She then breaths out, sighing sensually.

I momentarily wonder what has aroused her so much before I realise that I’ve breathed directly onto her vulva.

Smirking, I sigh innocently, knowing exactly what I’m doing to her.

I reach around and cup her arse in my hands, pulling her hips towards me.

I kneel, sitting on my heels for comfort because I want to do this slowly and properly.

I lick up one side of her vulva, slowly and deliberately, I then blow on the wet, sensitised skin.

She moans and braces her hands against the wall of the shower,

Though she briefly rests a hand on my head, pushing it towards her, urging me on.

But I have other ideas; I want to tease her until she’s begging me for release.

So I slowly lick and blow on the other side of her vulva, eliciting another moan from above.

I use only the tip of my tongue next, tracing patterns all over, though never touching her clit.

I repeat these actions until her hips start rocking against my tongue in an attempt to gain more contact.

Then I use my fingers to gently part her lips.

Holding them open I lick agonisingly slowly up towards her clit.

As soon as my tongue makes contact with her clit she shudders and moans for more.

I give it to her. Circling my tongue around her clit and swishing it across the top of it.

She moans incoherently, words stringing together. Yes-ye-sye-aaahhh-mor-ey-esmo-o-re-plee-ase-more-ohhgod.

My fingertips stroke her thighs; ticking the skin and making it tingle, adding to her pleasure.

I thrust a finger into her vagina, aiming it upwards to find that sensitive area like she did for me.

I know I’ve found it when she starts grinding her hips against my face.

My tongue flicks back and forward over her clit more rapidly now, gaining speed as her pleasure mounts.

A few seconds later I feel her muscles clench around my finger and I hold still.

I let her move around me, thrusting erratically against my hand and tongue to get the most out of her orgasm.

When she finishes shaking, I take her hand and tug gently.

She sits down beside me and we both lean against each other, breathing heavily.

The water pours down on our heads and I lean in to kiss her once more.

We kiss softly now, but still with a horny desperation left over from our orgasmic highs.

I rest my hand on the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair once more.

She cups my cheek lovingly and strokes my face with her thumb.

We remain that way for a while, enjoying the taste of each other and the peacefulness of the running water.  

Until I stand up, offering her and hand and hoisting her up with me.

We take turns washing each other’s hair and massaging each other’s heads and necks.

Eventually we get out of the shower and dry ourselves before falling into bed.

We lay cuddled together under the blankets for warmth. It’s nice.

The rain outside is relentless, drumming on the roof continuously through the night.

In the morning I wake up to the sun shining in through the blinds.

I roll over to wake her up with a kiss but the bed is empty.

On the bedside table is a single flower in a vase and a cup of tea.

Just then she walks back into the room carrying a second teacup.

We sit in bed for the rest of the morning, reading, kissing and drinking tea.

After a particularly steamy kiss I boop her on the nose, giggling, and say

**_“Thank you for the sunflower darling.”_ **


End file.
